


Let the Good Times Roll

by lucifer_sings_in_soprano



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfortably Bisexual Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Figure Skater Castiel (Supernatural), Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Hockey Player Dean Winchester, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ends in a short pair skate, just guys bein soft, like 2 a year gap? idk don't think too hard it's not that deep in the lore, mention of ghost pains, post-roll with it, vague mentions of jam skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifer_sings_in_soprano/pseuds/lucifer_sings_in_soprano
Summary: Skating shouldn't be hard anymore, but the small vacation and the old choreography has Castiel feeling like he should retire from skating. Dean gets him out of his funk by teaching him how to jam skate.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	Let the Good Times Roll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_more_offbeat_anthem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_more_offbeat_anthem/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Roll With It, Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478790) by [one_more_offbeat_anthem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_more_offbeat_anthem/pseuds/one_more_offbeat_anthem). 



“You’re overthinking again.”

  
Castiel starts, opening his eyes from where he’s sitting on the bench, rubbing his ankle. It felt stiff, some phantom pains after a week off. Even though there was still some available rink time while they did the yearly maintenance, Dean convinced him that they should use the limited signups as an excuse for a “long-needed couple’s retreat”, which basically means that neither of them left the house other than on Wednesday for groceries. He even forced Dean to join him for a session of yoga, which slowly devolved into trying to make Cas break his concentration by kissing his arms and cheeks, and then a full kiss, and then Dean teasing him about using his flexibility in other ways.

  
Dean stands there, skates in hand, soaked in sweat. He looks far too good, white shirt and red sweats that cling to him in all the right places.

  
Dean sits down next to him. “You need to get out of your head, Cas. Sitting up there for too long is never a good idea.”

  
“I know. It’s hard, though.” Cas sighs. He really tried today, managing to pull off every move from an old routine as Coach Moore worked with Ruby and Chris. They were supposed to have a one-on-one to go over choreography, but apparently it was an emergency rehearsal, with a regional pair skating competition in a few days, so Cas shrugged and said he’d swap for her spot next week, and moved himself to the other side of the rink to practice something while they blared the Bangles and adjusted the lift that Chris said he wasn’t strong enough to do. When Cas had gone over his routine a few times, he sat down and watched them try until Coach Moore gave up and just told them to cut the lift. It looked simple enough, but it didn’t look right, both of them tense as she used him as leverage in a moving cartwheel.

Dean leans down, and takes off his shoes.

“What are you doing? It’s time to leave.” Cas pushes his foot down, wheels thumping on the ground with a dull thud.

Dean slips into his skates and laces them up before answering him. “I’m going to teach you how to jam skate.”

“What?” Dean stands up, offering a hand to Cas.

Cas hesitates, then accepts the hand. “Do you have your Walkman?” Cas nods, and Dean pulls a tape out of his equipment bag. “I made this one for you, anyways. It’s a copy of one of my mom’s old mixes, I didn’t know it would come in handy for this.” He gestures out to the backlit, empty rink.

Cas inserts the tape into his tape deck, and Dean leads them into the center of the rink. Dean puts one side of his headphones on, and Cas mirrors him. Dean reaches over to his Walkman, and starts them at the same time. Cas doesn’t expect Aretha Franklin to start belting at him, he expected something… more modern? He isn’t complaining, it’s nice not to have an electric guitar wailing in his ears for a while.

_What you want_   
_Baby I got it_

Dean stretches his shoulders and cracks his neck before starting to skate and sway. Cas doesn’t know whether to follow, and when Dean sees he’s still motionless, he skates over and grabs his hand. “You’re still thinking. Don’t worry about doing stuff wrong, just skate with me.”

Dean starts shimmying his shoulders to the beat, and Cas laughs. He looks ridiculous, and also somehow attractive like that, but Cas humors him, wiggling his shoulders as they skate side by side.

_R-E-S-P-E-C-T_   
_You know what it means to me_   
_R-E-S-P-E-C-T_

Dean must have choreographed something to this part, because his arms move with every letter, a pattern of up and down that belongs in somebody’s long program. Or he really is that good at jamming out, which is also a possibility. Dean never processes information like Cas does, he just goes for it, and both now and when he plays hockey, and it works out for him most of the time. Cas could never live like he does, but it does feel nice to turn off his brain and move. They both learn by imitating each other, it’s how Cas learned how to knead bread, watching Dean’s capable hands push into the dough until he shaped it into a ball and let it rise. It took a loaf, but Cas’ honey wheat is the only bread that Dean eats anymore.

  
They skate for a few songs, The Temptations and The Loco-motion pass by, Dean slowly adding moves and they figure out how to translate footwork from dances into a flow on wheels, teaching Cas simple moves, like skating in one direction while moving in another, and a turn that reminds him of the way that the earth orbits the sun, loose but controlled, arms twisting to and from his body as he traces circles around Cas.

Cas laughs when Dean tries to do the twist, turns a little too hard and ends up flat on his ass. “Are you okay?” He asks, trying to stop himself from laughing at the look of shock on Dean’s face, to winded to respond for a second.

“No,” he grumbles after a second, trying to hide a smile. “I can already feel the bruise forming.” Cas helps him up, and they skate over to the side, sitting down on the bench while he catches his breath. “You know,” he mumbles, shoving his headphones around his neck, “Pretty sure that’s the first time that I’ve fallen in years. ”

“I don’t doubt it.” Cas adjusts the foam on the left ear taking his off to fiddle with it until he works up the courage to talk. This moment feels so comfortable, Cas doesn’t want to make it heavier again by talking about the elephant in the room. “Thanks, Dean, this helps a lot.”

  
“Anytime, buddy.” He ruffles Cas’ hair, and stands back up, pulling his headphones on. Cas follows suit, and as they skate to the middle of the rink, a Beatles song fades out, and suddenly it’s soft piano, and Johnny Mathis starts singing, and Cas grabs Dean’s wrist, and pulls him along the edge of the floor, skating wide circles.

_Just because my composure sorta slips_   
_The moment your lips meet mine,_

“Have you ever pair skated?” Cas asks, swapping which headphone is on his ear to ask him.

  
Dean shakes his head.

  
“Want to try?”

  
He tilts his head for a second before nodding slowly. “Okay. You’ve watched more pair skaters than I have, show me what to do.”

  
“I um, actually used to pair skate, just on a high school level, before my partner dropped out to get married. It’s been a while though.” He doesn’t talk about Amelia much, they tried dating but she always knew Cas wasn’t interested, and they drifted apart so easily, it felt right when she told her that she wanted to quit. He let her go, and she sent him a wedding invitation, but by that time, he had already left for Albequerque with Gabe, and it didn’t feel right to visit his friend when he wasn’t speaking with his parents. Or maybe that was just another excuse to avoid what he was feeling, lord knows he collects them at this point.

  
Dean is a few inches taller than him, but Cas has only studied the guy’s part, so he circles behind Dean and puts a hand on his waist. His other one reaches up and they intertwine fingers. Cas presses gently, and they start skating, working to align their movements until they’re gliding along, synchronized to both the rhythm and each other. Cas takes his hand off of Dean’s waist, and swings around to face Dean, skating backwards is harder while you’re trying to keep speed with another person, but after a few minutes of practice, they find a rhythm.

  
As Twilight Time by the Platters fades out, Dean slows them down enough to give Cas one of his signature hugs, tight and grasping, like he’s afraid he’ll lose something if he lets go too soon.

  
The lights dim, and Cas realizes that they must be the last people in the building. “We should go before they lock us in,” he mutters into Dean’s shoulder.

  
Dean finally releases Cas, a fond smile tracing his eyes and his lips. “Okay. Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrified to publish most things so here's a lil fic I feel kinda proud of, feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
